lawandorderfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Raw
Raw is the sixth episode of the seventh season of Law and Order: SVU. A six-year-old boy dies in a school shooting and two other children are severely injured. Despite multiple and unreliable descriptions by both kids and adults, one of the injured boys identifies a troubled student named Johnny Mayhew, who is found to be innocent, mainly because the gun is a pistol rather than the high-powered rifle used in the killing spree. As kids are returned to school, one terrified little girl is noticed by the detectives. Doctor Huang questions her and she eventually reveals that she was being molested by a man named Mr. Buggesi, whose name she mispronounced as "Mr. Bug Eyes," and threatened to shoot her with a gun that was as tall as she was. As Cragen and Stabler go to his apartment in order to question him they find the girl's uncle savagely beating him to a pulp. Both are arrested on the spot, but the only gun found is a realistic-looking toy rifle. Despite being found to have no connection with the shooting, Buggesi has warrants for sexual abuse in Florida, and will still be extradited as soon as he recovers from his injuries. Meanwhile, Munch traces the gun used from South Dakota to a gun shop on Staten Island named Gun Ho. Stabler and Munch find that it's being managed by a young boy named Kyle Ackerman. A commotion in the basement during the investigation leads the detectives to find a woman named Star Morrison and that the gun shop is also a base of operations for a white supremacist group led by his father Brian Ackerman. Munch and Tutuola both face hatred and prejudice from the major suspects in the case, but their investigation soon takes them from former Rikers inmate Brannon Lee Redding the man who pulled the trigger back to the gun shop owner, who makes no bones about his hatred of anyone who isn't white. By comparison, the sniper is even more of an obnoxious bigot. Eventually it is revealed that the group are terrorists, not just white supremacists. Kyle and another member of the group end up opening fire on the courtroom, killing the sniper, the judge, and a court officer, and wounding Stabler and Munch and another officer and before Stabler takes out the adult shooter. Kyle goes to kill Stabler, but is killed from behind by Star, who reveals herself to actually be an undercover FBI agent, named Dan Lewis, who later reveals to Munch that she infiltrated the group months before and worked her way to the top. She apologizes to Munch and Fin for the racial slurs and behaviors she used against them as that was part of her cover, too and not her real personality and both men forgive her. Later, Agent Lewis visits Benson with the news that thanks to her undercover efforts, the FBI was able to bring down the group, doing so before they could bomb an unknown location. Lewis also reveals shocking evidence she uncovered during the bust: the adoptive parents of the murdered child hired the group to kill him for the money they'd get off life-insurance policies taken out on the child. The deal consisted in giving the group one third of the money in return for the killing. Lewis and Benson confront the parents, who confess and are arrested for first-degree murder.